nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Rules
This page is intended to be a source of rules for hockey that specifically apply/affect the scorekeeper. Common Times This are common rules and COULD BE WRONG (but are most likely right). If you're unsure check with the front desk or the referees. Most games have a 3:00 warm up. Period times are listed on your sign-in sheet/paysheet under the period column. However, this information could be wrong. If your periods are under 20 minutes in length, then minor penalties are generally 1:30 If the periods are at or above 20 minutes, then minor penalties are generally 2:00 Specific Times IF YOU CAN ADD ANYTHING TO THIS TABLE, PLEASE DO SO. Other Rules The most confusing rules for scorekeepers to learn are generally rules related to penalties. Here are some no-so-common penalty situations that may confuse you. As always, if you have questions during a game, ask the referee. Matching Penalties Matching penalties are when two penalties are assigned to players from the opposing teams at the same time. For example, one player from the home team gets a trip called, while a player from the guest team gets a slash called. In this situation, the referee will call five-on-five play. You DO NOT put the penalties up on the scoreboard. Instead, calculate what time their supposed to get out (if a minor, 1:30 or 2:00) and let the players know. The players come out after their penalty time expires AND play stops. This is generally referred to as "Plus a whistle". If you find it hard to calculate the time remaining, learn how to do some simple time math (OK, maybe it's not that simple =P). Remember before you pull out your calculator on your phone that minutes only have 60 seconds, so calculators are useless. Power Play Goals A more common situation in hockey is when a goal is scored on a power play. According to hockey rules, if the team with the advantage scores on the team with the penalty, then the player that has a penalty is allowed out. Don't be confused when the player suddenly leaves the penalty box before their time expires. The referee will skate over and tell you the goal scorers, and now you are responsible for writing this down, adding the goal to the scoreboard, marking the penalty end on the sheet, and taking the penalty off of the board. This can be a bit stressful to do before play starts again. So here's a few pointers: *Remember that the time the goal was scored is the same time that the player left the penalty box. When you write the score-time down, just use that time for both purposes. *It's more important to get the goal up on the board. If play starts and the penalty is still there that's OK. The scoreboard controller let's you remove penalties while play is going, so just do it when you get a chance. NOTE: This rule applies ONLY IF the team that scores has an advantage. If play is 5 on 5 or 4 on 4, NOBODY leaves the box. This means that matching penalties do not go out, as well as a player with a misconduct (more on that later). This rule ONLY applies to minor penalties. Not major penalties or misconducts (except minor in a minor+misconduct). Misconduct Penalties Misconduct penalties are the outright most confusing penalties in the game of hockey. However, they're quite rare, and generally only happen in the older age groups. Here is some info about misconducts. *The penalty times for misconduct penalties vary drastically by league. Generally the referee will tell you what the rule is for the league your playing for. Also, the table above has some misconduct times for leagues I know the rules for. NOTE that the player with the misconduct sits in the box for that long amount of time (generally between 7-10 minutes) PLUS a whistle. Just like matching penalties. *When a misconduct penalty is assigned, it's almost always a misconduct PLUS a minor. This is THE MOST confusing part of misconducts. What this means is: **When a misconduct is assigned, TWO PLAYERS will enter the penalty box. This is because one player has to serve the minor penalty that the other player committed. This means that: **When a misconduct is assigned, put up a standard MINOR penalty for that team. This is for the player SERVING the penalty that the other player committed. DO NOT put up the 7-10 minute penalty. This means that: **When a misconduct is assigned, a team is short-handed for the length of only a MINOR penalty. The rest of the time is 5 on 5 play. **On the scoresheet, write two penalties. One for the misconduct (write: misconduct) and the other for the penalty (example: boarding). Often, scoresheets will have two boxes for player numbers, one that says "No." and the other that says "Serv". Normally, you leave Serv blank, but NOW is the time to use it. Under the minor penalty row (in our example, boarding) write under "No" the misconduct player. Under "Serv" write the player serving the penalty. This is generally a player that the team gives up to serve the penalty. **Using your clock math, calculate when the actual misconduct player gets out. Be sure to tell the player. **If a power play goal happens WHILE the MINOR penalty is going on, that player gets out. If it's later in the penalty and it's JUST the misconduct, he doesn't get out. Mercy Rules Some leagues and tournaments have what is sometimes called a mercy rule. This takes affect if a team is completely beating up (figuratively) the other team towards the end of the game. Often, this takes effect when the goal different becomes greater than 6 or 7. If the rule takes affect the game becomes RUN TIME. You are told not to stop the clock, even if play stops. The only time the clock stops is if: #There is a player injury #The goal different falls below the maximum amount When your game is under the mercy rule, you do not show any score on the board higher than the maximum score. For example, say the game score is 0 to 6, and the team scores again, making the score 0 to 7. Write the goal down on the score sheet, but DON'T put it up on the scoreboard. Then, let's say the score becomes 1 to 7. You may change the score on the board, adding one to BOTH teams, to show 1 to 7. Then, if it becomes 1 to 8, LEAVE the board at 1 to 7. If it becomes 1 to 9, it's still at 1 to 7. If it becomes 2 to 9, leave the board at 2 to 8, again only adding ONE to both teams. If the game falls below the maximum amount, the game comes out of run time and normal policies resume. Tournaments During tournaments, rules can often change, depending on tournament rules. Often tournaments will have their own special tables in the front entryway or up in the mall area. Also, tournaments will often post a rules sheet in the scorekeepers booths as well. Tournaments can have their own scoresheets, so you'll have to pick them up from the tournament table instead of the front office. Check to see if the tournament has an online site or information brochure linked from www.nes.com under the tournaments section, if there is one, they will often post tournament rules on their site/PDF. Showcases Showcases (which may or may not also be a tournament) often do two 25:00 stop-time halves, with varying warmup times, and generally 2:00 minor and 5:00 major penalties. Also, the Zamboni may come out in between the two halfs. As with the tournaments, there will be an organizers table, as well as rules most likely posted on the scorekeepers booth. If you have any questions, be sure to check online for info, and/or ask the organizers at their table.